


Teach Me

by AcidAngel21



Series: Winter Obi-Wan [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Conversations, Gen, Learning how to Force, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidAngel21/pseuds/AcidAngel21
Summary: Rex has a chat with Shmi and learns the power of meditation with the Force.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Shmi Skywalker
Series: Winter Obi-Wan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593982
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to post this, but was convinced to by the person who beta reads the MCU Files for me. So they deserve the credit for this making an appearance in this series! Thank you for all the encouragement; you're the best! This is set just after Anakin wakes up, in between Apprentice and Obfuscation.

Rex wasn’t sure what he was supposed to be doing. Ejasa had said that meditation was important for any Force Sensitive learning to use their powers. Personally, Rex had never had much use for sitting around thinking about thinking. But he was out of ways to shine his armor and trying to figure out how to start helping his brothers without getting Cody, Stacks, and Bins in trouble wasn’t going anywhere; so he had nothing better to do, really. This would be a lot more productive if he knew how to meditate.

He felt Ejasa coming towards him and he tried to sink into the Force the way she’d shown him. Unbidden, nerves rode up. The more Rex tried to steady them, the more the Force seemed to slip away. He heard Ejasa settle in front of him, and he tried even harder to reach out to the Force. But to no avail.

“I used to do that.”

Rex opened his eyes and looked at her. She was settled on the grass with crossed legs, leaning back on her hands. She tilted her head in a way that Rex had learned meant she was smiling under the mask.

“When I was first learning what the Force was like, I would sit and listen for hours. Sometimes it was the easiest thing. It came to me without me having to do anything. And sometimes I would try to connect and try to sink deep, and it would just get further and further away until it felt like it was just gone. When that happened, I would usually try to focus on my bonds with Ben or Silas, or on the life around me, or on spreading my senses out; reaching out into the Force, not trying to pull it to me. It’s a subtle difference. If none of that worked, I would listen to my own breathing. I would focus on each breath and listen to the power of my body keeping me alive. I would focus on that breath and power being mine and mine alone.”

She reached out to Rex through the Force, the warmth of her signature reminding him of heat on Geonosis.

He reached back, feeling what she’d called a training bond. She let him over and it felt like sun and sand, bedrock determination and mindful sky overhead with emotions painting it different colors. He could taste the heat and sand and the whisper of “This is the way” in the back over her head. Always, this is the way.

The Force was the galaxy, and he could hear the life on Naboo around them. Feel everything as the Force wove through it all. It was everything. Rex felt himself drifting on the currents of it like he had when they were learning how to swim on Kamino. The patterns of it rose and fell in massive swells like the waves in that ocean. He felt himself breathing and felt his body, but it was far away in the gigantic currents of the Force around him.

He stayed like that for an eternity.

It wasn’t long enough.

When he came back to himself, he found himself looking over her again. She looked ordinary enough from what experience Rex had with people who weren’t Kaminoans, Jedi, or the people that trained the vode. She was even graying at the temples.

“I’m not the one who’s extraordinary. All of that was the Force. Whatever it was you felt, that’s how the Force speaks to you. Everyone is different. For me, it’s like flying on the wind in a canyon, hanging on to the edge and letting the Force move me. It gets easier to stay grounded as you go. But as time goes on, you’ll find that connecting like that and just letting the Force move you is as necessary as breathing. The Force speaks, and meditating is the easiest way to learn how to hear it.”

“That was just the Light, though. Right?” He asked. He understood some of the difference between the Dark and the Light. But it was hard to tell the difference when all three of the only trained Force Users he was around used a mixture all the time.

“For now. You need to have solid ground beneath you before you touch the Dark. That side has a lot more landmines in it to step on.”

“What does the Dark feel like when you’re meditating?”

“It’s colder. And it does try to separate you from yourself a lot more. Passions are heightened. It can be helpful for figuring out what it is you’re afraid of. It’s important to be honest when meditating, but especially when meditating on the Dark Side. Otherwise, it’ll play on every fear until you get lost in it. There’s a difference between Darkness and Falling that you can’t quite understand until you’ve Fallen. Even if it’s only for a little while. That’s what the bedrock is for. So you have somewhere to land if you Fall.”

There it was. That capital F Fall. Rex had heard the Jedi talking about it when they thought he wasn’t paying attention. Dooku was Fallen, apparently. Rex could see how that made sense. What he’d done to Ben was something he could see a Sith doing from the definitions he’d learned on Kamino. (Which hadn’t really gone further than darjetii equals bad.)

“So you can come back after you Fall?” The Jedi hadn’t sounded like they thought that.

“With effort and the right motivation, yes.”

Rex wondered with a shiver he hoped was hidden well enough what Falling must do to someone to make them like Dooku.


End file.
